Academia Konoha
by CassianaU
Summary: ¿Se imaginan una academia con todos los personajes mas queridos dentro de ella? Pues yo sí, por eso decidí hacer esta historia.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Era un nuevo comienzo para los alumnos de la Academia Konoha. Las puertas del prestigioso colegio volvían a ser abiertas otra vez, albergando durante el período escolar a alumnos de distintas partes del país que querían elegir lo mejor para su educación. No solo su nivel académico era bueno, también todas sus instalaciones, desde grandes habitaciones para tres, cuatro y hasta cinco estudiantes en cada una, un comedor para todos los alumnos, lugares para relajarse como salas con televisiones, un gran café, piscinas recreativas y para los competidores que representaban al colegio, canchas de todos los deportes, un gimnasio magnifico y lo que los alumnos más querían, el salón de fiestas: ahí se daban cualquier tipo de evento y fiestas que siempre se encargaban de organizar los alumnos del ultimo grado y todos los demás cooperaban con los detalles.

En el patio principal de la institución, el que se encontraba pasando la reja se podía ver como todos los alumnos se reencontraban y conversaban. Siempre era la misma historia, primero le daban las habitaciones a los de primero y en ese orden hasta los de octavo, por eso el patio explotaba de alumnos.

-¡Sakura! Por aquí frente de marquesina. –Gritaba una rubia agitando su brazo para llamar la atención de su amiga.

-¡Ino! –Respondió con el mismo entusiasmo y corrió hacia ella. Ambas se abrazaron fuertemente. Sakura apoyo su equipaje en el suelo y su amiga la miro con cara de desaprobación.

-¿Solo dos maletas? ¿Cómo esperas sobrevivir aquí con dos maletas? –Ino se corrió mostrando a Sakura todas sus pertenencias, tenía nueve valijas y dos bolsos de mano.

-Vengo a estudiar no a desfilar cerda. –Le contesto. Podían insultarse y pelear constantemente, pero eran las mejores amigas y siempre se apoyaban en todo momento. -¿Hinata no ha llegado aún? Siempre es la primera.

-De seguro viene en camino. –Movió su cabeza en todos los sentidos que pudo a ver si reconocía la pelinegra y brillante cabellera de la chica. –Ahí esta, ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata! –Volvió a gritar. La vio voltearse y pudo afirmar que esa era su amiga, sus delicadas facciones y sus bellos ojos perlas. Corrieron hasta ella y las tres se abrazaron con mucha fuerza, Hinata se sonrojo y Sakura e Ino no pudieron evitar reírse por lo vergonzosa que podía ser la Hyūga.

-¿Y cómo fueron tus vacaciones, Hinata? –Pregunto Sakura.

-¿Cómo estuvo la Isla? ¿Fantástica, glamorosa? ¿Había celebridades? –La rubia inundo de preguntas a la hija de uno de los empresarios más famosos del país.

-Eee… si Ino… es-estuvo muy bi-bien. –Contesto casi en un susurro.

-Hinata, no puedo creer que tartamudees tanto frente a nosotras, somos tus mejores amigas. –La heredera de Inoichi Yamanaka la reto.

-Bellas mujeres. –Dijo un chico de cabello castaño acercándose y abrazando con sus fuertes brazos a la rubia, a la pelirosa y a la pelinegra.

-Kiba Inuzuka. –Contestaron Ino y Sakura al unísono mientras separaban al chico de ellas.

-Siempre tan cariñoso. –Comentó con sarcasmo la rubia. Ese chico nunca cambiaba, siempre era un mujeriego y no perdía la oportunidad de coquetearle a cualquier chica que pasara frente a sus ojos.

-Saben… este año estaré muy triste, la directora no me ha dejado traer a Akamaru, ha crecido mucho. Así que necesitare muchos abrazos y amor para poder terminar bien el ciclo. –Hinata sintió pena y abrazó al chico, mientras que las otras dos chicas intercambiaban miradas asesinas para golpear a Kiba por los pretextos estúpidos que daba por recibir un abrazo.

-No deberías perder tu tiempo con estas estúpidas. No podrán ofrecerte nada. –Las cuatro personas voltearon y ahí estaba, parada y con una mirada de superioridad creyéndose la reina de lugar, Karin Uzumaki, y sus dos seguidoras inseparables: Midori y Ayame.

-No puedo creer que esta loca sea la prima de Naruto. –Pensó Ino y se cruzó de brazos.

-Si quieres una chica de verdad, aquí no la vas a encontrar. –Dijo la chica de ojos verdes junto a Karin, de nombre Midori. Era un poco alta y tenía el cabello oscuro y totalmente lacio.

-¿Irme con alguna de ustedes? –Pregunto Kiba con una cara de asco. –Huelen terrible, esa cosa que se pusieron es una verdadera porquería. –Comento mientras se acercaba y las olía de cerca, pasar tanto tiempo con su perro lo hacía comportarse como uno. Ino y Sakura se carcajearon, mientras que Hinata observaba la situación sin decir nada.

-Nos hemos puesto un perfume francés. Lo compramos durante las vacaciones, cuando fuimos a Paris. –Hablo una tercera chica de cabello rubio platinado y ojos celestes. – ¿Como la pasaron en la piscina comunitaria?

Sonrió con arrogancia, provocando la furia de la otra rubia que se hubiese lanzado encima de ella si varios pares de brazos no la hubiesen agarrado tratando de retenerla para que no se metiera en problemas el primer día de clase. Después de todo ella era la preciosa e inigualable Ino Yamanaka, y nadie ni nada la menospreciaría de esa manera. Tal vez su familia no era tan poderosa y adinerada como las demás, pero tenía una casa grande y hermosa, una bella familia y era muy querida en el colegio.

-Malditas perras. –Susurraba la rubia junto con otros insultos.

-No valen la pena. –Dijo Sakura Haruno antes de alejarse del despreciable grupo, aun con la Yamanaka agarrada por los brazos de ella, Kiba, Hinata y un pelinegro que acaba de aparecer.

* * *

Subo 1 capitulo por semana, los dias domingo


	2. Chapter 2

_ **Academia Konoha**_

_**Capítulo 2**_

_-No valen la pena. –Dijo Sakura Haruno antes de alejarse del despreciable grupo, aun con la Yamanaka agarrada por los brazos de ella, Kiba, Hinata y un pelinegro que acaba de aparecer._

-Deberías controlarte un poco. –Habló el recién llegado, y cuando tuvo la mirada de los cuatro sobre él, les regalo una sonrisa. –Una chica como tú no debería pelear sin sentido contra unas locas como ellas. –Señaló por donde se habían ido el trio.

Era un chico común y corriente, pero al mismo tiempo era misterioso y súper apuesto para los pensamientos de Ino. Alto y con un muy buen estado físico, lo podía comprobar porque llevaba una camiseta en la cual se podían ver sus musculosos brazos. Cabello negro y a pesar de tener la piel muy pálida no parecía enfermo ni nada.

-Me llamo Sai. –Se presentó el recién llegado.

-Soy Kiba. –Saludó el castaño alegre. -Bueno, yo me voy. Ya tuve demasiado drama por un día. –Comentó el Inuzuka retirándose del lugar.

-Eee… yo…. Mi nombre… ee... –Ino estaba nerviosa y tartamudeaba aún más que la tímida de Hinata.

-Ella es Ino. –Habló la pelirosa. –Ella es Hinata y yo soy Sakura, mucho gusto. –Saludó de una manera muy gentil. –Eres nuevo ¿verdad? No te había visto jamás por aquí.

-Así es. –Asintió con la cabeza. –Por cierto ¿saben dónde queda la secretaría? Debo inscribirme en mi orientación.

-Por supuesto, debes entrar por aquella puerta, luego a la derecha. No te preocupes, la puerta dice "Secretaría". –Le informaba la chica de ojos verdes. -¿Qué orientación te interesa? –Sai no contestó, sacó una libreta de su bolso y mostró varios dibujos.

-Me interesa mucho el arte. –Respondió.

Ino y Sakura querían desmayarse ahí mismo. ¿Otro artista? Ya tenían más que suficiente con sus estúpidos hermanos mayores, los cuales se podían pasar horas y horas discutiendo por la verdadera definición del arte, para uno era algo instantáneo y que explotaba, y para el otro el arte era eterno. Si los habrían escuchado discutir por esas idioteces, hasta se habían ganado buenas golpizas por parte de ellas.

Aunque la peor parte, para el pensamiento de las jóvenes, se la llevaba Ino, su hermano Deidara era un completo maniático que le encantaba volar las cosas por pura diversión, había un árbol…. y ¡PUM! Lo hacía reventar en tantos pedazos como podía. Una vez, intentando hacer una broma a su hermana, sin querer le exploto todo su guardarropa de diseñador, el cual Ino apreciaba y cuidaba como si fuesen sus hijos, y esa sí que fue una verdadera guerra, ya que una mujer enojada por montones de ropa, era el peor enemigo que se podía tener.

Por otro lado, Sasori y Sakura eran un poco más unidos, aunque no por esto Sakura pensaba que su hermano no estaba loco. En ocasiones hablaba como su abuelo, o peor. Contaba historias aburridas y sin sentido en las cenas o fiestas familiares, y hasta se encargaba de lavarles la cabeza a sus pequeños primos, ya los veía en unos años repitiendo "El arte es algo eterno, que siempre estará presente", esos pensamientos le daban ganas de tirarse por el balcón de la oficina de la directora.

-Bueno chicas, nos vemos. –Sai se fue. La reacción de las chicas al decir la palabra "arte" lo había asustado un poco. Ino había fruncido el ceño al segundo, y podía asegurar que vio la vena de la frente de la chica de pelo rosa inflarse hasta el punto de no poder más.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? Un chico guapo y ¿Qué le tiene que gustar? Ese maldito arte, que ya me tiene harta. –Ino golpeaba sus puños contra el suelo, llamando la atención así, de todos los alumnos que esperaban que les llegara el turno para ser llamados y poder irse a sus habitaciones a descansar. Hinata y Sakura la tomaron por ambos brazos para levantarla.

-Que mujeres tan problemáticas. –Murmuró cerca de ellas el chico conocido como "Shikamaru Nara" el vago de la promoción. –Escuché sus gritos desde el momento en que mis padres me bajaron dos cuadras antes.

-No estoy de humor. –Habló la rubia, saludando a los recién llegados. -¿Qué quieres?

-Buscamos a Kiba, ¿lo han visto? –Preguntó Shino. Para el gusto de todos era bastante raro, y casi nadie notaba su presencia cuando él estaba ahí.

-Estuvo coqueteando con nosotras un momento, pero ya se ha ido. –Dijo Sakura mirando para todos lados, tratando de encontrar al castaño.

-Shikamaru, ¿podemos ir a la cafetería? Me quede sin papas. - Habló Chōji un poco triste. El castaño asintió y así los tres desaparecieron de la vista de las chicas.

-Los de sexto grado, acercarse a la secretaría para poder entregarles las llaves de los dormitorios. –Se escuchó por los parlantes la voz de la vicedirectora de la Academia, Shizune, la cual además era la encargada de los temas de salud en el colegio. Las tres chicas sonrieron, no podían esperar a ver su cuarto.

* * *

Buenas noches a todos los lectores. Hoy es domingo así que hay nuevo capitulo ¡Siiiii!. Perdon por no haber publicado mas temprano pero bueno, entre el día del padre (que por cierto, mañana voy a publicar dos pequeñas historias por esta fecha tan linda) y el partido de Argentina (vamos vamos Argentina!) no estuve muy pendiente de que hoy tenia que poner el nuevo capitulo, muy irresponsable de mi parte, lo lamento.

**_Cacciatore-Souh:_**Muchas gracias por haber sido el primer comentario de mi nueva historia. Yo al principio no estaba muy segura de la historia, la idea estaba muy "quemada", pero me decidí a escribirla y aquí estamos. Espero leer tu comentario en cada capítulo. Besos.

_**nova por siempre:**_Si, lo vi mientras daba vueltas por youtube, pero no me gusta el sasuhina así que mire la primera parte y lo deje. Me alegro de que hayas comentado el primer capitulo. Besos.

_**liseth tkm:** _De a poco ira apareciendo hasta hacerse un quilombo de personajes jajaja. La verdad es que aun no me decido como armar las demas parejas, quiero que la historia y los personajes se vayan desarrollando bien y de manera ordenada, no quiero largar todo de golpe y que la historia me quede de cinco capitulos, porque no es mi idea. Bueno, espero que sigas cometando, besos.

_**Uchiha-Haruno-S:** _Subiré nuevos capítulos los domingos. También soy una amante del sasusaku, me parece una pareja increíble. Espero tu comentario, beso


	3. Chapter 3

Queridos lectores (¿por que tanta formalidad, no?) bueno, se viene la super aparición de dos personajes increíbles, fascinantes que todos amamos, el dúo "Dobe y Teme" como se me ocurrió llamarlo hace cinco segundos. Lean y disfruten

* * *

**_Academia Konoha_**

**_Capítulo 3_**

_-Los de sexto grado, acercarse a la secretaría para poder entregarles las llaves de los dormitorios. –Se escuchó por los parlantes la voz de la vicedirectora de la Academia, Shizune, la cual además era la encargada de los temas de salud en el colegio. Las tres chicas sonrieron, no podían esperar a ver su cuarto._

-Te estas tardando demasiado dobe. –Murmuró el chico mirando el reloj de su brazo. –No pienso esperarte ni un segundo más.

Por supuesto que no lo iba a esperar más, su amigo seguro se había quedado dormido, y el odiaba que lo hicieran esperar.

Sasuke decidió tomar sus valijas y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada, ya que si se pasaba el tiempo de su grado, luego debían esperar hasta que los de octavo se acomodaran y eso les iba a llevar a perder todo el primer día de descanso, de poder ponerse a tiempo con sus amigos y no tendrían tiempo para alistarse para la fiesta de los mayores. Una fiesta exclusiva para alumnos de sexto, séptimo y por supuesto los de sexto, con mucha música y alcohol por todos lados, era un verdadero descontrol siempre, pero nunca lo había visto por sí mismo, ya que este era su primer año en sexto, aunque por los rumores de Itachi y sus insufribles amigos, era lo mejor de lo mejor.

-¡Teme! ¡Teme! –Escuchó una voz chillona llamarlo. –Espérame, no seas baka. –Y al voltearse pudo ver perfectamente a un rubio acercarse a donde él se encontraba, tenía un aspecto terrible, como si no hubiese dormido nada.

-Llegas tarde dobe. –Repuso con su peor cara. El rubio lo golpeó en el hombro.

-No seas exagerado, ya estoy aquí. –Se subió a uno de los bancos. –Academia… ¡Naruto Uzumaki ha vuelto! ¡Dominaremos la escuela!

-Bájate de ahí ahora. Todo el mundo se dará cuenta de lo imbécil que puedes llegar a ser. ¿Qué te ha dado para el desayuno Jiraya?

-¿A quién le dices imbécil? Maldito teme. –El chico de ojos azules agitó sus brazos enojados hacia el pelinegro.

Naruto Uzumaki, un chico rubio y de ojos azules, siempre con una sonrisa en su cara pero a veces podía sacarlo de quicio, era bastante hiperactivo y estúpido, no estudiaba, no hacia la tarea y siempre que se copiaba en un examen lo descubrían, claro que no lo expulsaban, después de todo la directora, Tsunade Senju y el padrino de Naruto, Jiraya, eran buenos amigos y conocidos, además de que conocía perfectamente el sufrimiento del chico por la trágica perdida de sus padres, solo lo mandaba a limpiar alguna instalación como castigo.

-¡Uchiha! ¡Uzumaki! Suerte con la temporada este año. –Le gritaron un grupo de alumnos de séptimo grado. Ambos mencionados sonrieron.

Los dos amigos integraban el equipo de fútbol que representaba a la Academia Konoha en toda la ciudad, siempre competían con otros colegios de las zonas.

Ninguno de los dos era el capitán, Gai-sensei, el profesor de educación física y el director técnico del equipo de futbol, había nombrado como líder del grupo a Rock Lee, un chico de séptimo grado, igual de insoportable que Naruto, para el pensamiento de Sasuke.

-Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. –Varias voces femeninas se escucharon cerca del dúo y los acorralaron rápidamente.

-Sasukito. –Era la voz chillona de la pelirroja llamando la atención de Sasuke con ese horrible apodo que le había puesto. La recién llegada miró con una cara asesina a las demás chicas, que rápidamente se fueron decepcionadas por no haber podido estar con los chicos.

-Naruto-kun, estas hermoso. –Midori y Ayame tomaron al rubio y le pasaron sus manos por la cara, le apretaron las mejillas, lo tomaron de los brazos y se lo llevaron. Mientras que Karin se colgó de Sasuke y lo arrastró hacia el interior de la institución.

* * *

¡Capítulo nuevo! ¡capítulo nuevo! ¡capítulo nuevo! ¡capítulo nuevo!. Hola queridos lectores, por si no entendieron aun ¡capítulo nuevo!. Estoy muy feliz de publicar el tercer capítulo (ya dije "capítulo" unas veinte veces mas o menos) porque vi que a varios les gusto la idea y me dejaron sus hermosos comentarios que ahora mismo voy a responder.

**_Katya Kawasaki:_**Gracias por el comentario, por supuesto, el domingo que viene habrá ¡capítulo nuevo!. Solo un poco insoportable estoy hoy jaja. Espero verte seguido comentando. Un beso.

_**danielaIU:**_Gracias por comentar, si esta muy pero muy quemada la idea, pero la mayoria que veía por Internet de 20 solo estaban terminados 4 con muchisima suerte. Ino y Deidara quedan muy bien para mi, flequillito rubio, ojos azules. Sakura y Sasori al principio no me parecia, pero bueno. Besos nos vemos la semana que viene.

_**nova por siempre:** _ya pude ver el video que querias, puse "Academia Konoha" y me salto un sasuhina, pero ya lo buque como naruhina y me aparecio, estuvieron lindos los videos, gracias por recomendarmelo. Y aquí, ya ya ya apareció, ya esta suelto por la historia y va a causar risas y descontrol como siempre. Gracias por comentar, nos vemos la semana que viene.

**_liseth tkm:_ **Hola linda, es porque la personalidad de nuestro querido Deidara es muy explosiva, se enoja rapidamente y empieza pum pum pum a reventar cosas por la vida asi como si nada. Estoy pensando en hacer parejas raras (no habra parejas homosexuales, no porque sea homofobica, para nada, si no porque no sera por lo menos en esta historia), hasta dejar las parejas definitivas. Bueno, un beso, nos vemos.


	4. Nota importante

Hola a todos los lectores. Quiero avisarles que mañana no habrá capítulo nuevo, les diré la razón: mi computadora se rompió y tuve que llevarla a arreglar, tenía los capítulos en el Word de mi computadora (la cual tardara diez días como mínimo en ser reparada). Me pone de muy mal humor no poder actualizar la historia, porque sé que ustedes están esperando una semana para que suba un capitulo, pero no hay nada que hacer. La próxima guardare todo en un pen drive para no volver a tener este problema. Ni bien tenga la compu otra vez, subiré los capítulos. Si me tardo dos semanas serán dos capítulos, si son tres semanas, tres capítulos y así, aunque no estoy segura de que vaya a tardar tanto pero nunca se sabe. Mil perdones, nos vemos.


End file.
